Extraña Obsesión
by Bere Radcliffe
Summary: Cap 3. Un Encuentro Improvisto. Hermione trata de resolver el enigma de la poción de Ginny, y Ginny se halla en cierta situación...¿incómoda? ó ¿placentera?. Leanlo y dejen Reviews PLEASE!. H-G, D-G, R-Hr.
1. La Poción

**EXTRAÑA OBSESIÓN**

Capitulo 1. La Poción

Era un hermoso día. Estaba nevando en los terrenos de Hogwarts y dos chicas estaban jugando en ellos con la nieve.

Hermione de 17 años y Ginny de 16. Cada una se lanzaba bolas de nieve tratando de derribarse.

-Oh! Vamos Ginny! ¿¡Esto es todo lo que tienes!?. Decía Hermione esquivando una bola que lanzaba Ginny a unos pocos metros.

-¡Pero si ha sido mi mejor tiro!. Dijo la pelirroja con fingida ofensa colocando su mano en su pecho. Las dos rieron.

A lo lejos se veían tres motitas, cada una de diferente color, cobrizo intenso, rubio platinado y negro azabache, esto distrajo a Ginny lo que hizo que Hermione diera justo en el blanco. Ginny cayó al suelo por una bola de nieve justo en la mejilla derecha.

Hermione sabiendo la intensidad de su lanzamiento se asustó y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba la chica pelirroja postrada inconsciente.

-¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! ¿estás bien?. Gritaba Hermione agitando a Ginny por los hombros. ¡Respóndeme!

¡PLASH!

Fue el turno de Hermione de caer. Ginny había fingido un desmayo y había formado una bola de nieve sin que Hermione se diera cuenta y la golpeó haciéndola caer  a su lado.

Ginny se reía con ganas mientras se levantaba y se sacudía.

-No fue gracioso Ginny, nada gracioso. Dijo Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo y frotándose la parte izquierda del rostro que fue donde Ginny la golpeó.

-Oh, vamos Hermione ¡Estamos jugando!. Dijo Ginny todavía riendo y estirando una mano para ayudar a su amiga.

En ese momento llegaban  lo que a lo lejos eran las motitas del trío de colores que habían distraído a Ginny.

-¿Todavía están aquí?. Preguntó Harry.

-¿No se cansan verdad?. Dijo Draco sonriendo.

-Infantiles. Continuó Ron moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado reprobatoriamente.

-Infantiles... ¿nosotras?. Preguntó Hermione acercándose a Ron de forma seductora, que hizo que Ron se ruborizara pero tomándola de la cintura y acercándola para darle un beso. Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas y discretamente se rieron.

-Y ¿ustedes donde estaban?. Preguntó Ginny tratando de cambiar el tema e ignorando a los tortolitos que estaban dándose semejante beso.

-Estábamos en el campo de Quidditch. Respondió Harry.

-Viendo una de las practicas del equipo de Ravenclaw. Siguió Draco.

-¿Practicas de Quidditch en esta fecha?. Preguntó Ginny extrañada mientras se encaminaban al castillo.

-Si, bueno, es que desde lo que sucedió con Cedric el equipo no mejoró. Dijo Harry.

-Y es que de paso, son pésimos. Dijo Draco soltando una risa.

***

-Muero de hambre. Dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo sentándose en la mesa, Ron le guiñó el ojo a Hermione mientras intercambiaban miradas pícaras.

Todos, incluyendo a Draco, estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor ya que no había mucha gente en Hogwarts por las vacaciones navideñas. Pansy era una de los pocos alumnos que habían y quedó indignada por el hecho de que "su" Draco estuviera con los Gryffindor y más con el cuarteto, cara cortada, la sangre sucia y los pobretones.

No le importaba no tener a Draco, pero que estuviera con esos era inaceptable, ¡y que le gustara la pobretona pelirroja!. Él no se lo había dicho pero se dio cuenta al verlo a él mirando a Ginny embobado. Pero tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo una escena así todos los días.

***

Durante toda la semana se habían dedicado a lanzarse bolas de nieve, especialmente Hermione y Ginny, les gustaba esto.

-Pareciera como si nunca tuvieron infancia. Decía Ron a Harry y Draco, y estos respondían moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo afirmativamente.

De vez en cuando, Ginny pedía tiempo fuera para irse a tomar una poción que le resultaba muy bien para unos pequeños pero molestos dolores de cabeza que le daban debido a tanto estudio durante esos últimos 2 años.

Pansy, que había estado estudiando a la chica para vengarse, se dio cuenta de este detalle, el cual no podía pasar por alto.

Se arriesgó a ir a la biblioteca a media noche y buscar en la sección prohibida algún libro de pociones. Encontró uno que decía "Moste Potente Potions" y lo tomó ya que le pareció interesante.

Buscó y buscó, pero no tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba. Anotó el nombre de la poción y los ingredientes que necesitaría. Se dirigió directamente al despacho de Snape esa misma noche. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y empezó a buscar lo necesitado, no eran muchas cosas, de hecho era muy simple preparar la pócima pero esta estaba en la sección prohibida porque era muy fuerte, muy potente.

Ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba, ya había cerrado la puerta de entrada al desayuno de Snape cuando, de repente, apareció la gata de Filch. Pansy se asustó, pensando que era algún profesor pero al voltear y ver a la gata se calmó.

-Sra. Norris. Dijo en un susurro mientras se agachaba y acariciaba a la peluda gata. Siempre le agradó la Sra. Norris y siempre que la veía trataba de hacerle algún cariño. Discúlpeme Sra. Norris, debía hacer algo muy importante. Se levantó y siguió su camino, la gata la dejó ir como si nada.

Pansy pasó toda esa noche preparando la poción. Estaba amaneciendo cuando por fin estaba lista.

-Perfecto, podré hacerlo esta misma tarde. Dijo mientras vertía la poción en un frasco.

Esa tarde, las chicas habían cambiado sus planes y decidieron acompañar a Harry, Draco y Ron a las practicas que seguían teniendo los Ravenclaw.

Ginny había dejado el bolsito que siempre cargaba con sus cosas, como un lipstick, su peine, la poción y algunas cosas más por si una ocasión lo ameritaba, en los vestidores del equipo.

Pansy aprovechó esta gran oportunidad, se acercó sigilosamente, por si había alguien allí, al sitio en que se encontraba el bolso, se sentó y registró un poco hasta que encontró el frasquito con la poción de Ginny.

-Tal vez no lo tenga yo pero tampoco lo tendrá esa estúpida. Se dijo a sí misma poniendo algunas gotas de la poción que preparó en la de Ginny.

Sin embargo, los cinco chicos estaban en una de las gradas dándose relajo entre ellos. Inesperadamente, a Ginny le dio una punzada en la frente, un dolor de cabeza especialmente fuerte que casi se cae si no hubiera sido por Harry que la sostuvo.

-¡Ginny! ¿¡Estas bien!?. Preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Hermanita, ¿qué te pasa?. Dijo Ron asustado.

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería. Dijo Draco.

-Si, si buena idea Draco. Dijo Hermione un poco asustada también.

-No. Dijo Ginny débilmente. No hace falta.

-Vamos Ginny, no me gusta esto. Dijo Harry.

-No hace falta, en serio, mi medicina la tengo en mi bolsito. Decía todavía débil y buscando su bolso en los asientos, pero no lo encontró. Debió haberse quedado en los vestidores, voy por el.

-Te acompaño. Dijo Draco. No vaya a ser que te dé de nuevo.

-Ok, bueno. Dijo Ginny sosteniéndose de Draco y dirigiéndose a los vestidores.

-¿Qué le pasó a Ginny?. Preguntó extrañado Harry.

-Si, también me pregunto lo mismo. Dijo Ron.

-Bueno, es que ella ha estado muy estresada por los estudios y algunas cosas en particular. Dijo Hermione y esto último con una mirada no muy disimulada hacia Harry. Ron hizo como que tosía para tapar la risita que se le escapo. Y entonces me pidió ayuda porque no quería ir a la enfermería, y yo le preparé una poción muy buena. Dijo esto muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Mientras tanto Draco y Ginny ya estaban en los vestidores.

-Entonces Ginny ¿no me vas a decir lo que te pasa?

-Ay Draco, es muy simple, tengo estos dolores de cabeza debido a mucho estrés ¡sobre todo por ustedes dos!

-Bueno Ginny, no queríamos causarte tantos problemas. Dijo Draco encogido de hombros.

-Lo que me sorprende de ustedes dos es que siguen siendo amigos, no es que no me guste claro. Dijo Ginny tomando un sorbo de su poción curativa. Tan pronto cerró la botella, sintió como la pócima bajaba desde su garganta hacia su estómago como un licor seco, luego un escalofrío que recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-Que extraño. Dijo la chica.

-¿Qué es extraño?. Preguntó Draco curioso.

-Esta sensación que tengo, es... diferente.

-¿Diferente? ¿cómo que difere... 

Pero en ese momento sus labios fueron sellados por un beso. Un beso descargado de pasión y placer. Los labios color durazno de Ginny todavía estaban húmedos y tibios, cálidos, a pesar de que era invierno y hacía bastante frío. Draco correspondió a ese beso con todo gusto, era maravilloso besarla, no lo había hecho desde que le dijo lo que sentía por ella y era extraordinariamente maravilloso.

Cada segundo que pasaba se incitaba mas, y es que Ginny aportaba mucho a este hecho, lo estaba besando de una forma muy incomparable y la forma en que acariciaba su cuerpo, excepcional. Le estaba dando a entender que lo deseaba y mucho.

De repente Ginny se detuvo en seco y abrió los ojos, se le ocurrió algo muy interesante.

-Draco, tengo una sorpresita para ti.

-¿Si? Y ¿cuál es esa sorpresa Ginny?. Dijo Draco con los latidos de su corazón acelerados y viéndola curioso y a la vez pícaramente.

-Bueno, estará en tu habitación mañana a las 8 de la noche.

-Ah, ¿si? Y ¿puedo saber que es?

-No Draquito, mañana lo sabrás, ok?, Puso su bufanda Gryffindor alrededor del cuello del chico, le lanzó un beso y salió del vestidor dejando a un curioso y acalorado Draco.

Continuara... 

**Notas de la Autora:**

Wow! Vaya problemitas en que dejaron a Draco. Me gustó como quedó, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. La inspiración para éste fic me vino cuando estaba leyendo un slash Draco/Harry que me gustó mucho.

Si tienen alguna pregunta, comentario o sugerencias déjenme reviews!, o si simplemente les gustó también dejen reviews! Y si no les gustó también! ^_^ 

Ah! También pueden escribirme a mi correo-e: m_berenice1@hotmail.com ó m_berenice1@yahoo.com.mx

Nos leemos luego! 

Besitos ;)

Bye!


	2. La Promesa de Amistad

EXTRAÑA OBSESIÓN

Capitulo 2. La Promesa de Amistad

Ginny estaba sentada en un sillón en su sala común. Las pocas personas que habían de esta casa estaban en sus dormitorios, ya era mas de media noche y no tenia nada interesante que hacer.

Sin embargo, Ginny no tenía sueño y estaba ideando la sorpresa para Draco.

-Va a ser inolvidable. Dijo Ginny muy entusiasmada.

-¿Qué va a ser inolvidable?. Hermione se acercaba bajando las escaleras. Ginny se sobresaltó y miró hacia atrás para ver quien se acercaba.

-¡Hermione! Que susto me diste. Dijo con la respiración agitada.

-Disculpa Gin ¿Qué haces todavía despierta?.

-Ah, pues, es que no tengo sueño todavía. Y estaba pensando en lo que pasó hoy con Draco en los vestidores. Dijo Ginny con una sonrisita.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Hermione emocionada y curiosa sentándose con Ginny en el sillón.

-Bueno, primero pasó algo extraño cuando me tomé la poción que me hiciste. Me sentí viva, deseosa... Dijo Ginny recordando el momento con toda ilusión. Luego de repente tomé a Draco y sin pensarlo le di un beso.

Hermione la miraba atónita con la boca abierta. Nunca pensó que Ginny fuera de las que daban el primer paso. Siempre había sido tan tímida para eso.

-Y el beso Hermi, el beso fue... fue, bueno, le demostré que lo necesitaba, que lo deseaba y él también me demostró lo mismo. Y... le tengo una sorpresita. Dijo esto con una risita.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Ginny? Le dijo Hermione después de salir de su embobamiento.

-No puedo decirte. Dijo firme pero amable la pelirroja.

Después de un rato de hablar de chicos y de cómo Hermione se sentía con Ron durante 1 año y medio, ella le confesó que ya lo había hecho con Ron, una vez que ella se había quedado en su casa a pasar el resto del verano.

-¡Hermione! ¡Lo hiciste con mi hermano!. Y se empezó a reír.

-No hagas tanto ruido Gin! Y no te burles... además, creo que lo amo y más que a nadie. Hermione se había puesto mas roja que los cabellos de su amiga al decir estas palabras.

-Bueno, discúlpame Herm. Dijo Ginny calmándose de su ataque de risa. Bueno, a mí, sin embargo, me gustan dos chicos y ellos están enamorados de mí.

-Ay Ginny, que cabeza la tuya. Pero dime ¿te sientes bien? Lo digo por la poción. Le dijo Hermione algo preocupada.

-Si, estoy bien, aunque es raro porque normalmente me tomaba unos minutos para que se me pasara el dolor pero esta vez fue instantáneo, y luego me sentí.. como ya sabes.

-Que raro. Dijo Hermione pensativamente. No debería tener efectos secundarios y menos después de un tiempo. Mañana temprano la revisaré.

Ya bostezando se fueron a sus camas a dormir, habían pasado mucho rato hablando.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se levantó de muy buen humor. Estaba saliendo de su habitación cuando se apareció Pansy.

-¡Hola bombón!. Saludó muy alegremente ella pasando sus brazos alrededor del chico para abrazarlo.

-Ah Pansy ¿cómo estas?. Dijo Draco quitándose a la chica de encima.

-Y muy bien. Dijo esto pensando en lo satisfecha que estaba por su plan con la poción. Y tu?

-Mas feliz que nunca.

-¿Si? Y ¿se puede saber a qué viene tanta felicidad?

-Es que Ginny y yo...

-¿¡TIENE QUE VER CON LA COMADREJA WEASLEY!?. Lo cortó Pansy.

-Si, ¡y no la llames comadreja que no lo es!. Y salió de allí hacia el gran comedor con paso decidido.

Pansy se quedó allí parada fúrica, casi le sale humo por las orejas. "¿Como ha sido posible? Y ¿qué le pasó a mi poción? Weasley, Weasley no me voy a quedar con esta" pensaba Pansy. Se fue muy indignada a su habitación a pensar en un nuevo plan para desechar a la Weasley.

***

"Qué problema tiene Pansy con Ginny, esta loca verdaderamente" pensaba Draco mientras iba hacia el gran comedor.

-Está celosa, por supuesto. Dijo al fin para sí mismo, cuando se tropezó con algo... o mejor dicho, con alguien.

-¿Quién está celosa?. Preguntó Ginny sujetándose de Draco para no caerse.

-Hola lindura, es Pansy, pero no le des importancia. Dijo y acercándose para darle un beso, pero la chica lo esquivó.

-No, no, no Draquito. Ahora no. Vamos con los otros si? Que nos están esperando para desayunar.

-Bue-bueno. Dijo algo desconcertado el rubio y tomado por el brazo se dirigieron al gran comedor.

Cuando llegaron, Harry Ron y Hermione ya estaban sentados en la mesa esperándolos. Cuando Harry los vio llegar juntos, sintió una punzada en el estomago como muestra de que le dieron celos al verlos juntos.

Pero tenía que ocultar esos sentimientos porque Draco era uno de sus mejores amigos y se habían prometido la amistad aquella noche.

Flash Back

-¡Déjala tranquila Malfoy!. Gritaba Harry en medio del vestíbulo a su enemigo Draco.

-Vete de aquí Potter, no es tu problema. Decía Draco mientras se ponía delante de Ginny para que Harry no se la llevara por el brazo.

-Claro que lo es Malfoy, si tiene que ver con Ginny es mi problema. Dijo Harry sintiendo que se ponía rojo y viendo a Ginny que también lo estaba.

-No me digas Potter, también te gusta Ginny...

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?. Dijo Harry desafiante. Y ¿como que también?.

-Como lo oyes Potter, también porque a mí me gusta Ginny. Aclaró Draco.

-No puede ser. Dijo Harry algo sorprendido pero reaccionó caminando hacia donde estaba Ginny y la jaló por el brazo para llevársela. Igual me la llevo Malfoy, se va conmigo!

Draco reaccionó igual, así que los dos tomaron a Ginny por un brazo cada uno y empezaron un forcejeo para ganársela, por decirlo así.

Ginny ya estaba harta, se separó de los dos chicos que sujetaban sus brazos y gritó:

-¡YA BASTA! ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!. Y puso una mano en su frente, se sentía mareada, un dolor fuerte en la cabeza empezó y como si nada se desplomó en el piso, desmayada.

Harry y Draco se quedaron pasmados, perplejos, paralizados al ver a la pelirroja de esta forma.

Ron y Hermione que estaban cerca, escucharon a Ginny gritar de esa manera y se acercaron al lugar. Viendo que Ginny se encontraba tirada en el piso completamente inconsciente se acercaron corriendo.

-¿Qué le pasó?. Preguntó muy asustado Ron, tomándola y recostándola sobre sus piernas.

-Bueno, y a ustedes le lanzaron un _Petrificus Totallus_? Muévanse y ayúdennos a llevarla a la enfermería. Dijo Hermione algo molesta mirando al par de tontos que todavía seguían _petrificados_ del susto.

-Ginny, responde por favor. Dijo Draco al fin saliendo del trance.

-No nos hagas esto Ginny, vamos. Dijo Harry arrodillándose y dándole palmaditas suaves en el rostro.

-Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería. Y cargándola, Ron hizo todo lo que daban sus piernas para llegar lo más rápido posible, seguido de Draco, Harry y Hermione que ya estaba llorando por ver a su amiga así. Todos estaban muy asustados.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey estaba arreglando algunas camas y cuando vio a Ron cargando a su hermana inconsciente se alarmó.

-Sr. Weasley, me puede explicar que pasó?. Dijo entre molesta y preocupada indicándole una cama para acostar a la chica.

Mientras Ron la costaba Hermione respondía:

-No lo sabemos... aún. Dijo esto mirando muy severamente a Harry y a Draco.

-De todas maneras la trajimos para que usted la curara. Dijo Ron.

-Bueno, bueno, apártense por favor, denle espacio a la chica. Dijo Madame Pomfrey apartándolos porque estaban todos casi encima de Ginny que seguía inconsciente, y tomándole la temperatura. _Enevrate_. Susurró e inmediatamente la pelirroja empezó a abrir sus azules ojos. Estaba desorientada, y con razón, en un momento aquí y en otro momento allá.

-¿En dónde estoy, que me pasó?. Dijo todavía débil.

-Tranquila Srta. Weasley, se desmayó y está en la enfermería. Dijo Madame Pomfrey devolviéndola a la cama porque se levantó de golpe cuando la enfermera le dijo en donde se encontraba.

Ya los chicos parecían más tranquilos al ver que Ginny ya había despertado.

-¿Te sientes bien Ginny?. Preguntó Harry tomándole la mano.

-Si Ginny, ¿cómo te sientes?. Le preguntó Draco tomándola de la otra mano.

Los dos se quedaron viendo, igual que todos se los quedaron viendo a ellos dos, por suerte Madame Pomfrey interrumpió ese incómodo silencio.

-Srta. Weasley, no se puede ir todavía, tiene que quedarse lo que resta del día porque tengo que revisarla. No se preocupe por sus clases que ya les avisaré a sus profesores. Y ustedes pueden marcharse a sus clases, vamos, vamos. Dijo corriéndolos de la enfermería. Pueden visitarla esta noche. Y cerrando la puerta, se volvió hacia Ginny para hacerle una serie de preguntas. Mientras que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco se dirigían a su clase que les tocaba juntos, cada uno pensaba "¿Por qué le sucedió eso a Ginny?", Draco y Harry se sentían muy culpables porque habían provocado que Ginny se decayera.

Después de hacerle las preguntas, que no fue por mucho tiempo, Madame Pomfrey hizo que Ginny se tomara algunas pociones para calmarle el dolor de cabeza que todavía tenía. Todas la pociones que le dio tenían un sabor horrible, según la opinión de Ginny, pero igual hubo una que sí le calmó el dolor y la hizo dormir por un rato. Hasta que llegó la noche y Harry y Draco ya estaban en la puerta de la enfermería esperando que Madame Pomfrey les avisara para que ya pudieran entrar. Los dos habían llegado por separado por supuesto, y cada vez que se encontraban sus miradas estas eran fulminantes y es que, claro, no podían evitar verse con odio.

Al fin Madame Pomfrey los hizo pasar. Ginny estaba dormida. Los chicos se pusieron a cada lado de la cama, solo la miraban. "Era tan hermosa", pensaban. Ninguno se atrevía a perturbar sus sueños, se veía tan delicada, inocente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Madame Pomfrey.

-Pueden despertarla, ya lleva bastante rato durmiendo. Dijo sin mucha importancia. Ellos asintieron.

-Ginny. Susurraron al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que se miraran pero esta vez fue una mirada rápida, sin sentimientos, solo porque habían coincidido decirlo al mismo tiempo.

No era un sueño profundo el que tenía, Ginny despertó.

-Hola chicos. Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Me alegra que estén aquí los dos, hasta se ven muy bien juntos como amigos. Ellos solo se limitaron a mirarla y no decir nada.

Ya estaban por irse, salieron de la enfermería y cada quien se iba a su sala común, Harry y Ginny iban juntos. De repente Harry se detuvo.

-Ginny ¿puedes seguir hasta la sala común sola, verdad?

-Claro Harry, ¿qué pasa?. Preguntó curiosa.

-Nada, tengo que hacer algo, no te preocupes. Dicho esto salió corriendo en la dirección en que se dirigía Draco hacia la sala común.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, Draco se hallaba recostado en una pared de un pasillo solitario.

Harry lo vio y se detuvo de inmediato y se dirigió hacia él.

-Malfoy, tengo que hablar contigo. Dijo Harry firme.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Potter?

-Tengo que proponerte algo.

-Me agarras de buen humor Potter, ¿que será?. Dijo esta vez mirándolo, había tenido la mirada gacha desde que estaba allí, ni siquiera cuando llegó Harry la alzó.

-Te propongo una tregua Malfoy, no podemos seguir así, ya viste como se puso Ginny y eso no puede ocurrirle otra vez. Dijo esto preocupado.

-Tienes razón. Dijo Draco todavía serio. Harry se sorprendió de su respuesta, nunca pensó que Malfoy le haría caso, pero tenía que intentarlo, por Ginny.

-Entonces... Y en ese momento estiró su mano para hacer las paces definitivamente.

Draco miró la mano de Harry estirada, dudó por un momento y después sacó su mano del bolsillo para estrechar la de Harry.

-Por Ginny. Dijo Harry. Malfoy asintió. Habían cerrado un trato, una promesa de amistad por el amor que sentían hacia Ginny.

Se soltaron y cada uno se volvió para irse a su sala común.

-Hasta mañana Harry. Dijo Draco sin voltearse.

Harry se sorprendió, volteó y se dio cuenta de que Draco seguía caminando y solo pudo sonreír y seguir su camino.

***

-¿¡Estas loco Harry!? ¡Ahora hay que calarse a Malfoy!

-No seas así Ron, yo sé que Malfoy es un idiota egoísta, pero esto demuestra que puede cambiar, me parece muy bien Harry, que tomen en cuenta ese aspecto por hacer sentir bien a Ginny. Dijo Hermione orgullosa de Harry.

-Si, gracias Hermione, me parece que hay que darle un oportunidad. Esto último lo dijo mirando a Ron que hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Hay que intentarlo Ron. Dijo Hermione tomándole la mano, lo cual hizo que Ron se pusiera del color de sus propios cabellos, y al final accedió.

Muy poco a poco fueron haciéndose amigos. Al principio, coincidían en las clases y se limitaban a no decirse nada, ni insultarse, ni hacer comentarios sarcásticos. Luego, fueron ayudándose en las clases por petición de los profesores, pero fueron llevándose bien al pasar el tiempo.

Fin del Flash Back

Ya estaban saliendo del gran comedor, en una fila se dirigían a los terrenos del colegio, cerca del lago a pasar el rato (ya que todavía eran vacaciones). Pansy estaba escondida detrás de una gárgola y se apareció delante de Ginny, que era la última, y se la llevó aparte muy sigilosamente y le tapó la boca para que no gritara.

-Escúchame Weasley, y escúchame bien... Cuídate bien las espaldas, porque no vas a quedarte con ese bombón, me oíste?, si no soy yo, mucho menos tu!.

-No te tengo miedo Pansy. Dijo Ginny desafiante.

-Estas advertida, comadreja. Y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo, dejando a Ginny amenazada.

Continuará…

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hello! ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?, Pansy sí que es una sangrona, la odio... jeje...

Quiero dedicarle este fic a mi hermanita que ha dado ideas y ánimos para seguirlo, a mis amigas Polgara y a Syria que lo leyeron primero y que le dieron el visto bueno, GRACIAS CHIKAS!!

A contestar mis reviews, que me hicieron muy feliz :DDD

**Siria Atlante:** jaja si que Pansy lo es, esta loka! Pero alguien debe hacer algo sucio porque si no el fic seria todo caramelo y seria muy aburrido a mi parecer...

Wapísima que bueno que te gustó. Yo siempre vi a Herm con Ron, no la veo con mas nadie ni con Krum.. jaja no me cae.. y Ginny y Draco si que son una pareja única, pero todavía estoy indecisa con Harry también, me encantan!! xD Amiga gracias por tu review!!

**Gin-ynia:** Si, Pansy quería separarlos pero como es una tonta, hizo mal una simple poción, y si hay algo preparado...talvez.... vamos a ver... gracias por el review chik! ;) que bueno que te gustara a mí también me encanta la pareja Draco/Ginny y Harry/Ginny... xDD

**Nisa:** Que bien que te gusto! Me alegra que  la gente le guste lo que escribo xDD

Pansy esta loka(eso no es novedad), Harry y Draco son amigos y Herm y Ron están juntos... sin pelear! Hasta a mí me gusta mi fic... jajjaja que modesta o_O jjaja na! Mentira, gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado este cap también!

**Polgara:** Gracias por el review amiga!! Estoy feliz!! XDD jeje... 

Ah! El fic del que me inspiré es "Placer Knockturno" un D/H que me pareció bueno.

Oye y me encanta que te encante el fic. Gracias!! ;D y lo de recordarle a Gin que Draco es tuyo... bueno... solo te dire que se lo vas a prestar MUY BIEN! Jeje ;)

Ginny9: Wapa! Gracias por el review! XDD, no te preocupes que de slash no tiene nada... ah! Y gracias por darte cuenta de esos detalles que hacen que un fic se vea bien. 

**Phoebe 23:** claro que lo seguiré, no te preocupes! Gracias por el review chik!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo mis fic's. Si tienen alguna pregunta, comentario o sugerencias déjenme reviews!, o si simplemente les gustó también dejen reviews! Y si no les gustó también! ^_^

Cuídense!

Bye!

...Bere Radcliffe...


	3. Un Encuentro Imprevisto

EXTRAÑA OBSESIÓN

Capitulo 3. Un Encuentro Imprevisto.

Ginny se apresuró a llegar donde estaban los demás a la sombra de un árbol cerca del lago. Se acercaba rápidamente, con una mano en el pecho y otra en el cuello porque Pansy la había estado ahogando. Solo en ese momento se arrepintió de no tener su bufanda, se la había dejado a Draco aquel día en lo vestidores. Por lo menos con ella hubiera amortiguado las manos de Pansy en su cuello.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Pensé que ibas detrás de nosotros. Le dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba con los otros chicos.

-Es que se me desató una de las agujetas justo cerca de aquella gárgola. Mintió Ginny y luego de reojo miró a Draco que se dio cuenta de que los zapatos de la chica no necesitaban de agujetas.

-Ah, bueno, eso no es algo de que preocuparse verdad?. Dijo Ron que rió después de haber dicho esto.

En ese momento, cuando nadie la veía, excepto Draco, le dijo solo con los labios:-No preguntes, después te digo-. Y este asintió.

Después de media mañana Hermione dio un respingo que asustó a todos, que estaban hablando muy animados de cada cosa sin importancia. Se había acordado que tenía que revisar la poción de Ginny.

-¿Vienes Ginny?. Preguntó Hermione mientras se levantaba.

-Claro, también tengo que hacer algo. Le guiño un ojo a Hermione que cayó en la cuenta y le sonrió.

-No sin antes despedirte. Ron se había levantado, le tomó la mano a Hermione, la volteó y la acerco hacia él para darle un beso. Hermione, después del beso, dio un suspiro muy profundo y luego lo miró como diciendo "gracias, lo necesitaba", se volvió y se fue con Ginny hacia el castillo, dejando a Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y pensando "Oh Dios, como amo a esa mujer".

-¿Qué piensas hacer Gin?. Le preguntó Hermione cuando ya estaban adentro del castillo, en el vestíbulo.

-Lo tengo todo en mi cabeza, pero necesito que me ayudes Herm.

-Bueno, esta bien ¿qué necesitas?.

Mientras subían las escaleras para ir a la sala común, Ginny le decía a Hermione las cosas que haría y lo que necesitaba para ayudarla.

-Bueno Ginny, ese es un encantamiento un tanto complicado y tendremos que hacerlo juntas para que funcione. Le decía Hermione cuando entraban por el retrato de la señora gorda.

-No hay problema, y creo que vamos a necesitar la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Sugirió Ginny un poco abatida.

-Si, tienes razón. Bueno, tenemos que pedírsela no creo que se niegue y ...

-Hermione, no podemos pedírsela. La cortó Ginny. No quiero que se entere de lo que vamos a hacer, recuerdas?.

-Si, es verdad!. Bueno tu te ocuparas de eso luego, ahora vamos a buscar un poco de la poción que te hice para examinarla si?.

Subieron hasta la habitación de chicas donde dormía Ginny con las otras de 6to curso, buscó en su mesita de noche otro frasquito para introducir en él un poco de la poción de la que tenía en su bolso, para dársela a Hermione.

Salieron del cuarto, bajaron las escaleras hacia la sala común, atravesaron el retrato de la Señora Gorda para, esta vez, dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Estando allí, buscaron varios libros de pociones y de hechizos y encantamientos. Hermione buscaba en algunos libros los síntomas que expresó Ginny aquel día para encontrar algún ingrediente en específico que haya cambiado el propósito que tenía su poción, mientras que Ginny indagaba en otros de hechizos y encantamientos para encontrar alguno que pudiera utilizar para la sorpresa de Draco.

Ya era de tarde, eran como las 5pm y Hermione tenía muchos libros abiertos y muchas anotaciones, que con la respuesta de algunas preguntas que le hizo a Ginny fue formando una hipótesis con todo y respuesta. Pero ya Ginny tenía que estar preparando todo, tenía 3 horas.

-Terminamos mañana si Herm?. Le dijo Ginny levantándose de la silla y cerrando un libro muy grueso y pesado. Sin embargo volvió a sentarse poniendo su mano izquierda en su cabeza a causa de un dolor ya conocido.

-Si, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy y tengo que ayudarte con lo otro. Dijo cerrando otro libro, al voltear a ver a Ginny se dio cuenta que la chica estaba algo pálida. ¿Ginny te encuentras bien?

-Si, no te preocupes, fue leve además estoy algo nerviosa, seguro es por eso.

-Bueno, pero no creo que te haga daño seguir tomando el brebaje, aunque todavía no he determinado el por qué te hace sentir así.

Ginny asintió, abrió su bolso y sacó la frasco con el brebaje y tomó un trago, haciéndole sentir, como la primera vez, el recorrido amargo de un licor seco. Y actuando como la vez anterior, hizo efecto en ella inmediatamente. El dolor desapareció pero el vigor parecía que surtía efecto solo con un chico cerca... ¿o era solo con Draco?

Agradeció que esto fuera así porque de ese modo podía pensar congruentemente en lo que hacía. 

Salieron de la biblioteca. Hermione a ver si Harry, Ron y Draco estaban juntos, y Ginny a buscar rápidamente en el cuarto de los chicos de 7mo, en el baúl de Harry, la capa de invisibilidad.

Hermione encontró a Ron y a Draco en el gran comedor, comiendo y discutiendo con Dean y Seamus sobre un artículo deportivo publicado en El Profeta, mientras que Harry... "Harry no estaba allí con ellos, entonces ¿en donde?" Se preguntó Hermione.

-Este... Hola chicos!. Dijo algo nerviosa. Y Harry donde esta?. Tratando de aparentar serenidad.

-Se fue a la sala común a darse un baño, por?. Respondió Ron tomándola de la cintura.

-¿Qué?. Dijo con un hilo de voz. "Ginny" pensó ella.

-¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó el pelirrojo frunciendo el entrecejo algo desconcertado.

-No, no pasa nada amor. Dijo con una sonrisa que no incluía los ojos. Se separó del chico, no sin antes darle un gran beso en los labios y con un –los veo luego chicos- se fue del gran comedor con paso apresurado, esta vez dejando a un Ron aún más confuso.

Por otro lado, Ginny se encaminaba a la sala común. Se dirigió al retrato de la Señora Gorda, dijo la contraseña "_Espuma Chorreante"_ y entró en la sala. Subió las escaleras y cuidadosamente abrió la puerta que tenía la inscripción "7mo Curso" grabado en letras de acero doradas. Miró antes de entrar completamente en la estancia por si habían moros en la costa y cuando se aseguró de que no era así, entró. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, todavía algo dudosa ya que escuchaba el tintineo de gotas caer al suelo, mientras caminaba cerca de cada cama con dosel para encontrar la que decía "Harry Potter". Al verla se emocionó y velozmente se inclinó ante el cofre. Este haciendo un pequeño rechinamiento mientras la pelirroja lo abría con sumo cuidado.

Hurgó un poco, tratando de no alterar nada hasta que al fin halló lo que buscaba en el fondo del cofre de Harry. Muy cuidadosamente doblada estaba la capa de invisibilidad del niño que vivió, que anteriormente había sido de su padre. Ginny la sacaba lo más esmerada posible, siempre tratando de no desordenar las cosas de Harry, que estaban en perfecto orden.

Cuando ya hubo puesto la capa en su bolso y cerrado el cofre o baúl, se levantó y en el preciso momento en que lo hacía se abrió una puerta. Era la puerta del cuarto de baño de la habitación en el que se encontraba Harry duchándose, que apareció con una toalla blanca alrededor de la cadera, todo mojado, y con otra toalla mas pequeña se secaba el alborotado cabello negro.

A Ginny le palpitaba fuerte el corazón, pensaba que se le saldría. "¿Qué hacía allí? Le preguntaría él" pensaba Ginny. "¿Qué le diría?" Pasó otra pregunta por su cabeza, "¿Acaso tendría una razón coherente para estar en ese lugar... en la habitación de los chicos?".

-¿Gin? ¿Qué haces aquí?. Preguntó extrañado el moreno con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Justo lo que pensaba ella.

-Eeeh... Tartamudeo mirando alrededor buscando algo que la salvara de esa situación, pero al final dijo. -Buscaba esto. Señalando un libro que estaba encima del cofre de la cama de al lado, la de Ron.

Lo tomó y sentándose en el baúl, lo abrió y lo ojeó un poco. Harry la miraba algo suspicaz al mismo tiempo que colocaba la toalla pequeña en sus hombros. Ella lo miró a él. Se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Harry era dudosa y decidió levantarse y acercarse a él. El chico notó que ella se acercaba peligrosamente seductora y cuando estuvo bastante cerca, le musitó algo en el oído.

-¿Es que acaso dudas de mi?. Esta pregunta en tono de susurro hizo que Harry se erizara de arriba hasta abajo.

-Nunca lo haría Ginny. Contestó también en un susurro.

Estaban considerablemente cerca, que cada uno podía oír los latidos del corazón del otro, y en ese momento Ginny dio un largo suspiro mientras pasaba la vista de los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry, bajando al pecho hasta llegar al ombligo y las abdominales bien formadas del chico. Los dos sintieron como sus cuerpos se electrizaban, especialmente Harry que estaba sintiendo como se enaltecía algo entre sus piernas, y por ley de magneto fueron acercándose mientras cerraban lentamente los ojos para encontrar sus labios. Fue entonces que Ginny desvió el rostro para susurrar otra cosa en el oído de Harry:

-Me alegra que no lo hicieras. Rozó lentamente sus labios recorriendo las mejillas del moreno hasta llegar a medio labio y darle un suave beso en ellos.

Se separó de él, con el libro todavía en las manos, caminó hasta la puerta, abrió la manilla y aún sin voltear, salió del lugar.

Harry se había quedado allí, paralizado, todavía con la electricidad transitando por  su cuerpo. No podía creerlo, había estado tan cerca de ella, oliendo su dulce fragancia, casi sintiéndola y ella, descaradamente, lo abandonó allí con las ansias en el aire.

-Supongo que ahora me tocará una ducha fría. Se dijo el moreno volviendo otra vez al cuarto de baño para sosegar la "electricidad"  que sentía en su parte íntima.

Ginny bajaba las escaleras hacia la solitaria sala mientras pensaba "Fue rápido y... ¿fácil?" sonrió mordaz, "pudo ser".

Hermione se aproximaba entrando por el retrato para notificarle a su amiga que Harry se encontraba en su habitación y no con los demás chicos.

-¡Ginny!. Dijo con la respiración agitada y apoyando una mano en su pierna y la otra en el pecho tratando de calmarse el aliento debido al recorrido que hizo corriendo. Harry... Siguió la chica. No estaba con... Ron y Draco en el comedor... está aquí en su habitación... duchándose. Decía todavía agitada pero alzó la vista y vio que Ginny le enseñaba que la capa se encontraba en su bolso y la contemplaba con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Cómo? ¿No te vio Harry?. Preguntó extrañada la chica de cabellos castaños.

-Bueno... sí me vio pero afortunadamente ya la tenía en el bolso cuando él salió del cuarto de baño y, claro yo igual me puse nerviosa, pero pude manejarlo... con esto. Y le enseñó el libro que estaba encima del baúl de Ron.

-Vaya Gin... si que me sorprendes cada vez más. Dijo Hermione más calmada. Bueno, ya tenemos lo que necesitamos, no?

-Claro que si!. Dijo encantada la pelirroja.

-Pues entonces, manos a la obra que solo nos quedan 2 horas y media.

Continuara...

**Notas de la Autora:**

Wow! No lo puedo creer!! Terminé el cap. en horas!! EN HORAS!! Era un cuarto para las 6, osea estaba amaneciendo cuando terminé... estoy sorprendida, en serio! Creo que fue la felicidad que tenía después de saber que mi amiga **Polgara** publicó otro cap de una de mis historias favoritas xDDD que hizo que me desbloqueara, porque estaba bloqueadísima!. Gracias Pol!! xDD

Bueno, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, porque les diré que a mi sí me gustó como quedó.

Y aclaro algo, Harry no se fue al baño a hacerse "eso", no! Es que con el agua fría se calman estas ansias... según creo ;D

Quiero darle las gracias a tod@s l@as chik@s que me enviaron review!! Me hicieron muy felíz. GRACIAS!!

Ahora a contestarlos XDDD:

**Siria Atlante:** Wapisisisisisíma! Que bien que te gustara, lo de la amistad de Draco y Harry, fue lo mas coherente que se me pudo ocurrir que fuera con la historia jaja ;) Como ya lo he dicho antes, a mí también me encanta D/G pero no creas que Harry se quedará colgao, él también tendrá sus probaditas jaja, como te habrás dado cuenta en este cap., pero no diré más nada porque entonces voy a descubrir el pastel!. Gracias por tu review Amigui!! XDD

**Nisa:** Que bueno que te gustara el porque de la amistad de H y D, como le dije a Siria, fue lo mas coherente a la historia que se me ocurrió. Lo de los celos, no te preocupes, eso pasará, aunque tengo que echarle cabeza, claro no será muy difícil verdad?? Jaja! Me gusta dejar con intriga a la gente, así que sigue leyendo para que lo descubras jeje... Ah! Y de nada, me gusta tu fic. Gracias por tu review chik!! ;D

**Polgara:** Si... yo también la odio, en mi fic y en todos. Es una Bitch! Jeje... sorry... por lo menos en este capitulo no hizo acto de presencia, podría arruinarlo y tan bien que me quedó, según mi opinión claro está! XP Oye, gracias por tu review y por publicar otro cap de mi historia favorita!! Sí, soy tu fan #1 ok?? Jajaja en serio, no es broma! ;DDD

**Jenni Weasley:** Hello sis!!… makes me happy, very happy that you like my fic. I'm glad. And thank you for said me that is a good fic. For dedicated you… no problem! ;) I love you and I hate you TOO! Jaja! XDD THANKS SISTER!!

**Ginny9:** Wapa! ¿te pareció bueno? Entonces espero que éste te parezca mejor... lo de la poción que hizo Pansy creo que lo aclararé en el siguiente cap. Pues sí, lo de Hermione y Ron... ya sabes no?... tal vez lo explique en otro cap. muy pronto... espero. Gracias por tu Review!! XDDD

Y ya saben...!! Si tienen alguna pregunta, comentario o sugerencias déjenme reviews!, o si simplemente les gustó también dejen reviews! Y si no les gustó también! ^_^

Nos leemos pronto!!

Cuídense!

Bye!

_...Bere Radcliffe..._


End file.
